Jeffy's Nuke!/Transcript
Scene 1: The Return of the Oldies (Mario gets Jeffy some green beans.) Mario: Alright, Jeffy, it's time to eat your green beans. Jeffy: NOOO!!! NONONONONONONONONONONO!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!! Mario: Jeffy, you have to eat your green beans because they're good for you. Jeffy: THEY'RE NOT F***KING GOOD FOR ME!!!!! ARE YOU F***KING HIGH?!!!! I WILL EAT YOUR S***T AWAY!!!!!! (Mario then sees 4 characters.) Mr. Pig: What's up? We're back! Tony: YAAAAY! Tour Guide for Today: Tour guide for today, not tommorow. Noquiero Taco Bell: TAQUITOS!!! Mario: Wha- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!!! Mr. Pig: We're here to stay forever! We're back, too! It's been SO long! (Woody soon comes in.) Woody: Cherry boy, cherry boy, che- Wha- Oh, guys! Long time, no see! What are you doing here? Tony: We're back! Once again, I like poop. Woody: Shrek, look who's back! (Shrek comes in.) Shrek: Wha- Mr. Pig, Tony, Tour Guide, and Taco Bell Dog! Welcome back! I was taking a BIIIIIG crap, and it smells like CHEESECAKE!! What are you four doing here? Tour Guide for Today: We're back for toda- Errr...I mean, FOREVER. So we stay here and- Wait, who's that guy?! (The old characters sees Jeffy.) Mario: Uh, this is Jeffy. Jeffy: Hey, Piggy Oink Oink, Kitty Cat, and 2 Dogs, what doin'? Tony: It's going great, yaay! How are YOU doing, Jeffy? Jeffy: Wanna see my pencil...? (The old characters are shocked about the pencil in Jeffy's nose.) Tony: HE HAS A PENCIL IN HIS NOSE!!! Mr. Pig: HOW COULD HE???????!!!!!!!!! Noquiero Taco Bell: GATORS!!! THIS IS TACO BELL F***KED!!!!! Tour Guide for Today: Tour Guide for Today doesn't like it. Mario: Uh...well, this is what I'm gonna show you..CUE MONTAGE! (Shows flashbak from "Jeffy the Babysitter") (After the flashback, the old characters are shocked about the flashback.) Tony: NO WAY!! THIS IS DISGUSTING!! Jeffy: It's true! Mr. Pig: Stupid kid. Mario: Nononononono, he's NOT stupid, he's just nice. Scene 2: Jeffy has a Nuke!!!! Mario: Jeffy, you didn't eat your green beans?! That's it. You're grounded for a week! Jeffy: F***K YOU!!! I HAVE MY NUKE IN MY HAND SO THAT WAY I CAN KILL YOU!!!! Mario: GODD***T!!!!! MOTHERF***KER!!!!!! YOU B***CH, HOW F***KING DARE YOU BRING THAT B***CH IN YOUR F***KING HAND?!!!!!!!!! THE NUKE IS NOT FOR F***K!!!!!!!!!! I WILL F***KING S***T ON YOUR F***KING FACE IF YOU KEEP IT THE F***K UP ONE MORE TIME, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!! Mr. Pig: Ooooh! Mario, watch your mouth, buddy! Jeffy: Yeah, daddy, you know I need to kill you- Mario: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT F***KING NUKE!!!!!!! IF YOU KILL ME, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!!! Jeffy: Oh, what's he gonna do? Make me mad? (Jeffy then shoots him with a nuke.) Mario: JEFFY-(He died...or is he?) Scene 3: Mario got Shot! (Mario gets up.) Mario: Ohh...JJJeeeffffffeeeyyy...wwwhhhyyy dddiiiddd yyyooouuu dddooo ttthhhaaattt? Jeffy: That'll teach you for making fun of me!! Didn't you see Bowser? He's just mad at Junior!!! Junior: I can't believe he just grounded me- (He sees Mr. Pig, Tony, Tour Guide for Today, and Noquiero.) GUYS?!! YOU 4 ARE BACK!!! (He then sees Mario dead.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MARIO! SPEAK TO ME!!!!! Mario: JJJuuunnniiiooorrr, ttthhhaaattt iiidddiiiooottt ssshhhooottt mmmeee. Jeffy: Yep, I did. Mario: JJJeeeffffffeeeyyy, iiittt lllooooookkksss llliiikkkeee yyyooouuu aaarrreee gggrrrooouuunnndddeeeddd fffooorrr-(BOOM!!!) (Mario got exploaded.) (Junior, Mr. Pig, Tony, Tour Guide for Today, and Noquiero Taco Bell gasps in horror. Jeffy also gasps, but in excitement.) Noquiero Taco Bell: MARIO!! (Goes to Mario.) SPEAK TO ME, BUDDY!! I LOVE YOU!! DON'T DIE ON ME! (Breaking news) Mr. Goodman: Breaking news m-kay, Mario has been shot by a child with a pencil in his nose. That means Nintendo will never make Mario games. More on this story as it develops. (The video paused and Jeffy came up on-screen to explain about Mario games.) Jeffy: Hold on a minute! You guys watching this, Nintendo is still making Mario games and staying like that forever. Do you know Super Mario Galaxy 3, Super Mario Odyssey 2, and Super Mario Maker 3? They're BOTH! IN! DEVELOPMENT! Back to the video. (The video is back on with Tony the Tiger.) Tony: Oh, shoot! Mario has been shot! I gotta go to the court! Scene 4: A Serious Problem (At the court...) Mr. Goodman: Everyone, we're going to start is session of- Oh! Mr. Pig, Tony, Tour Guide for Today, Noquiero Taco Bell, Woody, Shrek, and Junior is the only ones seeing us! Jeffy, tell us what happened. Jeffy: Alright, Mr. Court Man, this is what happened... (Flashback starts.) Jeffy: Yeah, daddy, you know I need to kill you-'' ''Mario: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT F***KING NUKE!!!!!!! IF YOU KILL ME, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!!!!!!!!!!! Jeffy: Oh, what's he gonna do? Make me mad? (Jeffy then shoots him with a nuke.) Mario: JEFFY-(He died...or is he?) (Flashback ends.) Mr. Goodman: Woah! This is rough! You know what? Jeffy is going to jail until the end of time, m-kay. Have a good afternoon, Jeffy. Final Scene: Mario is Back to Life! (Back at the house.) Mr. Goodman: OK, let's make Mario alive. Boom. Mario: Uuuhhh... Wwhat...happened? Noquiero Taco Bell: Mario! My man! You're back from me! (plays plush sound.) I love you, Mario. You're my hero! Mario: You guys are heroes, too! Tony: Hey, Mario. Mario: Yes, Tony? Tony: May I tell you about what happened in this world? Mario: OK, go on! Tony: OK, so everyday I get in my life, I- (A SML lesson appears.) (A SML question and challenge appears.) Category:Transcripts Category:Video transcripts Category:SML Movie transcripts